tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope
thumb|250px|Das Cover der Novelle Die Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope ist ein Teil der Hintergrundgeschichte von Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Sie war der Collector's Edition von Tales of Symphonia Chronicles beigelegt, das am 28. Februar 2014 in Europa veröffentlicht wurde und HD-Ports beider Spiele enthielt. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope spielt zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und beschreibt damit die Geschichte, die nach der Welterneuerung stattfand. Die Novelle umfasst 132 Seiten mit englischem Text von Takumi Miyajima. Handlung Prolog Kratos Aurion und Yuan Ka-Fai sind über einen Kommunikator im Gespräch miteinander, da Kratos sich bereits weit entfernt auf Derris-Kharlan befindet. Yuan berichtet ihm, dass Martel, die Wächterin des neuen Weltenbaums, ein Problem hat: Eine Kraft blockiert das austretende Mana des Weltenbaums, sodass dieses nirgendwohin ausweichen kann. Martel selbst ist als Baumgeist noch zu jung, um ein solches Problem allein zu lösen, und braucht deshalb Hilfe. Als sie den Grund hierfür herausfinden möchten, fällt Kratos der alte Baumgeist Ratatosk ein. Er bemerkt, dass zwei gleichzeitig existierende Baumgeister mit nur einem Baum ein Problem darstellen könnten. Yuan entscheidet daraufhin, dass er Lloyd Irving zur Hilfe holen wird. Chapter 1: Fragments of Hope Aster Laker und Richter Abend verfallen in der Caféteria des Königlichen Forschungsinstitut in Sybak in ein Gespräch über "den König", der in vielen alten Schriften erwähnt wird. Aster vermutet, dass es einen Geist des alten Baums geben muss, wenn der neue Baum einen Geist hat, und vermutet hinter dem "König" daher den Herrn des Mana. Die beiden kommen auf Ratatosk zu sprechen und entscheiden sich dafür, Feldstudien bezüglich Ratatosk durchzuführen. Sie sind nicht sicher, ob mit ihm der König gemeint ist, und ob der König überhaupt ein Geist ist oder nicht. Doch beide sind zuversichtich, dass sie es herausfinden werden. Chapter 2: Journey from the city of the wind Raine und Genis Sage treffen sich in Asgard, nachdem sie sich eine Weile getrennt hatten, um nach Lloyd zu suchen. Sie bemerken die Veränderungen des Windes in Asgard, der abgenommen hat. Genis kommt darauf zu sprechen, dass Linar eine neue Ruine entdeckt habe, woraufhin Raine zu ihm stürmt und sich dazu entscheidet, mit ihm eben diese Ruine zu untersuchen. Raine und Linar suchen die Ruine bei den Balacruf-Ruinen auf. Hierbei erzählt Linar von Erdbeben, die Asgard heimsuchen, obwohl Asgard noch nie von Derartigem betroffen war. Die beiden entdecken in den Ruinen Malereien über einen König des Windes. Raine findet ein Amulett aus der Kirche von Martel, das einem gewissen "Laker" gehört. Sie entscheidet sich dazu, den rechtmäßigen Besitzer auszumachen, weil sie weiß, dass das Amulett einem Forscher des Königlichen Forschungsinstituts gehören muss, das kürzlich in den Ruinen zugegen gewesen war. Chapter 3: The strong an the untouchable Harley und Genis unterhalten sich über das unterschiedliche Wachstum von Halbelfen und Menschen, weil Genis sich wünscht, bald schon groß und besonders stark zu werden. Harley muss ihn jedoch enttäuschen, denn Halbelfen der ersten Generation, wie er einer ist, haben kaum eine Chance, großartig Muskeln aufzubauen. Harley bittet Genis, ihm beim Design seiner neusten Erfindung, dem "Quaker", zu helfen. Nachdem Genis dies getan hat, verlässt er Harleys Höhle, in der er residiert, und begegnet zwei Frauen, die ihn als Begleiter der Auserwählten Colette Brunel erkennen. Sie beginnen, über Harley und Halbelfen allgemein zu spotten, und Genis brüllt sie an, dass sie dann auch ihn hassen müssen, weil er ein Halbelf ist. Nun meckern die Frauen, dass er daran Schuld sei, dass die Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag gewesen war. Ehe Harley, der den Tumult mitbekommen hat, eingreifen kann, kehrt Raine zurück, die außer sich ist vor Wut, und verteidigt ihren Bruder vor den beiden Frauen. Sie diskutiert mit den Frauen solange, bis diese nichts mehr zu sagen haben, und bald darauf greift der Bürgermeister der Stadt ein und löst die Situation auf. Raine kommt zu ihrem eigentlichen Plan zurück: Ihr fällt ein, dass Presea Combatir sich in Luin aufhält, und sie möchte sie bitten, das gefundene Amulett zu Zelos Wilder zu bringen, der es seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer in Sybak zurückgeben soll. Genis meldet sich freiwillig, das Amulett zu Presea zu bringen, und trennt sich wieder von Raine. Chapter 4: Looming shadows Presea befindet sich momentan in Luin. Sie arbeitet unter dem Befehl von Lezareno, um Nahrung an Orte zu bringen, die sie nötig haben. Hierbei begegnet sich dem Bürgermeister von Luin sowie Neil, der auf Reisen ist, um die erneuerte Welt zu erkunden. Presea erklärt nun, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt eine Kutsche mit Vorräten stehen hat, und möchte sie auf dem Marktplatz stapeln, wobei der Bürgermeister und Neil sowie andere Freiwillige ihr helfen wollen. Dankbar nimmt sie deren Angebot an. Genis erreicht Luin und sucht Presea auf, die sich soeben an die Arbeit machen wollte. Er überreicht ihr das Amulett, das er von Raine an Presea weitergeben sollte, und Presea gibt sich damit einverstanden, es zu Zelos zu bringen. Genis und Presea werden Zeugen einer Situation, in der die Sylvaranter sich über die Hilfe der Tethe'allaner beschweren, weil sie nicht von den arroganten Tethe'allanern abhängig sein wollen. Der Bürgermeister versucht sie zu beruhigen und erklärt, dass die Tethe'allaner gerade im medizinischen Bereich große Hilfe waren. Diese Menschen, die sich beschweren, gehören zum Vanguard, der recht frisch gegründet worden ist. Die Leute vom Vanguard drohen dem Bürgermeister, sodass Presea dazwischengeht und versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass die Tethe'allaner den Sylvarantern nur helfen wollen. Dass Tethe'alla ein kleines Kind an die Front schickt, stiftet den Vanguard jedoch nur dazu an, sie mehr zu hassen. Dann geht Genis dazwischen, der ihnen erklärt, dass das, was sie tun, hirnlos ist, weil sie alle Tethe'allaner über einen Kamm scheren, wie es mit Halbelfen geschieht. Die Situation löst sich auf, als die umstehenden Sylvaranter Presea beschützen und sagen, dass sie eine Freundin von Lloyd und Sheena Fujibayashi, den Helden der Stadt, wäre. Presea verspricht dem Bürgermeister, Regal Bryant über den Vanguard zu informieren, der eine drohende Gefahr sein könnte. Sie bricht nach Altamira auf, nachdem sie sich von Genis verabschiedet hat. Chapter 5: Arm in arm Vor dem Grab von Alicia Combatir wird Regal von George angetroffen. Dieser sorgt sich, dass Regal sich bei dem ungewöhnlich kalten Wetter erkältet, und bittet ihn, wenigstens eine Jacke anzulegen. George kam jedoch eigentlich, um Regal darauf hinzuweisen, dass Direktor Hathaway eingetroffen ist, der nicht gehen wird, ehe er nicht mit Regal gesprochen hat. Hathaway ist derjenige, der die "Anti-Regal-Gruppierung" anführt und zudem nicht mit Regals positiver Sicht auf Sylvarant einverstanden ist. Hathaway ist mit Regals Führung der Firma nicht einverstanden, weil er weiß, dass die meisten Kunden weiterhin aus Tethe'alla stammen und zu viele Investionen in Sylvarant nur Verluste bringen würden. Ehe Hathaway ein Argument bringen kann, dem Regal kaum etwas entgegenwerfen konnte, findet ein Stromausfall in Altamira statt. Die ungewöhnliche Kälte hat sowohl das Stromsystem als auch das Notfallstromsystem außer Kraft gesetzt. Hathaway bemerkt hierbei, dass auch das Heizsystem in Altamira strombetrieben ist und dies zu einem Problem werden kann, da die Wettervorhersage Schnee für die heutige Nacht darstellt. Da Altamira schon immer von tropischem Wetter beherrscht war, ist die Stadt in keiner Weise auf ein so kaltes Wetter vorbereitet. Regal schlägt vor, die Waren an die Einwohner zu verteilen, die ursprünglich nach Flanoir gebracht werden sollten. Hathaway deutet schließlich an, dass sich draußen ein Aufruhr auftut. George geht dem nach und kehrt mit der Nachricht zurück, dass ein Feuer beim Haupteingang des Unternehmens ausgebrochen ist. Regal eilt hin und findet sich im Hotel wieder, das unterirdisch mit dem Lezareno-Hauptquartier verbunden ist. Außerhalb des Hotels findet zudem ein Tumult statt, weil die Menschen nicht hineinkönnen: Die Türen sind automatisch öffnend und mit dem Stromausfall funktioniert dies nicht mehr. Regal weist den Manager auf die Seitentüren hin, die manuell geöffnet werden können, und wird hierbei mit der Meinung vieler Bewohner des Hotels konfrontiert, dass sie keine Sylvaranter ins Hotel lassen wollen. Regal will die Türen dennoch öffnen lassen, der Manager hält ihn jedoch davon ab, denn die Menschen draußen sind zu aufgebracht, zu aggressiv, und würden nur Schaden anrichten, wenn sie hineingelassen werden würden. Dem muss Regal leider zustimmen. In der tobenden Menge entdeckt er Presea. Als er diese auf sich aufmerksam machen kann, gelingt es ihr, die Menge zu beruhigen. Tatsächlich reihen die Menschen sich dann ordentlich auf, sodass sie gefahrlos hineingelassen werden können. Regal eilt zu Presea und erkundet sich nach ihrem Zustand. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Sylvaranter Diebe eingefangen haben, die sich den Stromausfall zu Nutzen machen wollten und einen Laden plündern wollten. Eben diese Sylvaranter sind es, die darauf vertraut haben, dass Preseas Worte wahr sind und Regal einen Weg finden würde, sie zu retten. Regal und Presea kuscheln sich in Decken in die Lobby des Hotels und verfallen in ein Gespräch über den Vanguard, von dem Presea ihm berichten möchte. Da Presea zudem in nächster Zeit mit Bauarbeiten in Ozette beschäftigt ist, bittet sie Regal, das Amulett, das sie von Genis erhalten hat, an Zelos weiterzugeben. Regal gibt sich damit einverstanden, da er sich demnächst mit Sheena treffen wird, der er den Auftrag geben kann. Chapter 6: Unrequited feelings Sheena besucht Regal wie geplant. Sie gesteht, dass sie mit den Elementargeistern geredet hat, die angesichts der Probleme der Welt genauso ahnungslos sind wie die Menschen, aber meinen, dass es etwas mit dem Fluss des Mana zu tun haben könnte. Nach einem längeren Gespräch überreicht Regal Sheena das Amulett und bittet sie, es zu Zelos zu bringen, womit sie einverstanden ist. Sie verlässt das Lezareno-Hauptquartier und macht einen Spaziergang in Altamira. Ihre Gedanken gelten dabei Lloyd, den sie und ihre Freunde suchen, der aber nirgends zu sein scheint. Orochi Azumi sucht Sheena auf. Sie weiß, dass er als ihr Beobachter agiert und im Namen ihres Großvaters auf sie aufpassen soll. Nachdem Sheena sich enttäuscht darüber gibt, dass es immer noch nichts Neues von Lloyd gibt, erinnert Orochi sie daran, dass Tiga erwartet, dass sie heiratet, sobald das Dorf umgezogen ist, und dass er ganz sicherlich ihren Partner aussuchen würde, wenn sie sich für keinen entscheidet. Als Orochi dann eine Andeutung an seinen Bruder macht, die Sheena jedoch nicht versteht, entscheidet sie sich dazu, aufzubrechen. Chapter 7: The power of faith Zelos spricht in Meltokio mit einem Priester der Kirche von Martel und bemerkt, dass das Wetter ungewöhnlich warm ist. Es ist erst Frühling geworden, fühlt sich aber an wie Sommer. Der junge Priester, Toma, entschuldigt sich für diese Umstände, für die er nichts kann. Es tut sich ein Tumult auf, den Toma erkunden will. Toma kehrt zurück, ehe Zelos ihm überhaupt folgen konnte, und berichtet, dass Seles Wilder in der Kathedrale ist. Soldaten des Patriarchen befinden sich bei ihr, sodass Zelos Ärger wittert und sofort zu seiner Schwester eilt. Seles erklärt, dass die Soldaten eine Frau aus der Kirche werfen wollten, von der sie behaupteten, dass sie nicht hineingehöre. Sie wollte die Frau verteidigen, also griffen die Soldaten sie an. Zelos mischt sich nun ein und provoziert die Soldaten soweit, dass sie tatsächlich die Waffen gegen ihn erheben, doch Toma will sie nun aufhalten, weil sie sich in einer Kirche befinden und es wagen, ihre Waffen gegen den Auserwählten höchtspersönlich zu erheben. Als Zelos die alte Frau fragt, wieso sie überhaupt rausgeworfen werden sollte, erklärt sie, dass sie besser wissen sollte, dass eine Sylvaranterin wie sie nicht gern in einer Kirche von Tethe'alla gesehen ist. Zelos entschuldigt sich bei ihr, verbeugt sich dabei, und erntet damit den Unmut der Priester und Soldaten, die sagen, er solle seinen Platz als Auserwählter von Tethe'alla kennen. Toma, verärgert darüber, reißt einen der Priester zu Boden und lässt sich auch von anderen nicht aufhalten, sodass die Soldaten des Patriarchen sich gezwungen sehen, wieder zu ihren Waffen zu greifen. Ehe die Szene eskalieren kann, kommt Sheena und beschwört Undine herbei, die alle Anwesenden mit einem Wasserball "abkühlt". Zelos, Seles und Sheena kehren zum Wilder-Anwesen zurück, wo sie in ein Gespräch über die tatsächliche Diskriminierung Sylvarantern gegenüber verfallen. Als Seles andeutet, wieder krank zu werden, bringt Sebastian sie auf ihr Zimmer. Sheena und Zelos reden daraufhin über Lloyd, über den Zelos auch nichts herausgefunden hat. Sheena überreicht Zelos das Amulett, der vorhat, die Liste der Forscher vom Forschungsinstitut zu erhalten und nachzusehen, wem es gehört. Während er das Amulett untersucht, bricht allerdings die Identifikationsnummer davon unter seinen Fingern weg. Chapter 8: A prayer Colette Brunel träumt von einer Menschenmenge, die sie niedermacht, weil es ihr nicht gelungen war, Sylvarant zu retten und die Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag gewesen war. Sie erwacht in ihrem Zimmer. Doch sie weiß, dass das mehr als ein Traum war. Colette geht hinunter und begrüßt ihren Vater Frank Brunel, der erklärt, dass Phaidra Brunel gerade eine Gemüsesuppe zum Frühstück aufbereitet. Frank bemerkt, dass Colette etwas depressiv scheint, und fragt sie, ob sie irgendwelche Hinweise zu Lloyds Aufenthaltort gefunden hätte, was sie verneinen muss. Um ihrem Vater aufkommende Gefühle nicht erklären zu müssen, verlässt Colette das Haus, nachdem Frank angeboten hat, ihr Geschirr abzuspülen. In der Stadt kommen die Menschen auf sie zu und begrüßen sie in ihrer Heimat. Zwei Kinder kommen auf die Welterneuerung zu sprechen und fragen Colette, ob das, was die Menschen sagen, tatsächlich wahr ist, und die Welterneuerung ein Fehlschlag war. Ehe Colette darauf antworten kann, kommt Zelos herbei, der den Kindern versichert, dass Colette erfolgreich gewesen war. Zelos erkundet sich nach dem Stand der Dinge wegen Lloyd, denn er und Colette sind einige Wochen zuvor gemeinsam gereist, um Lloyd zu finden. Zelos stellt Colette Almaton vor, einen Forscher aus Sybak, dessen Freund sein Amulett beim Erkunden von Ruinen verloren hat. Doch das Amulett, das Zelos besitzt, ist kaputtgegangen. Zelos bittet um eine heilige Reinigung des Amuletts, kann aber wegen des Vorfalls in der Kirche nicht die dortigen Priester fragen, sondern möchte Phaidra um Hilfe bitten. Colette bittet Zelos, mit ihr zum Tempel von Martel zu gehen. Dort betet Colette zu Martel und dankt ihr für alles; auch für den Besuch von Zelos, der ihr half, ihre Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Zelos bittet Colette nun darum, das Amulett mit einem Gebet zu reinigen, und Colette stimmt dem zu, will aber mit Zelos zusammen beten, der darauf eingeht. Chapter 9: The stirring Marta Lualdi wird im wiedererbauten Palmacosta Zeugin einer Szene, die nur Behandlung der Sylvaranter durch die Tethe'allaner darstellt: Ein wütender Mann macht einen kleinen Jungen nieder, der aus Versehen in ihn hineingerannt ist und seine Kleidung verdreckt hat. Als sich niemand in der zuschauenden Masse regt, mischt Marta sich ein. Der Adlige packt Marta wütend am Kragen und schleudert sie zu Boden, wobei sie sich eine Kopfverletzung zuzieht. Sie wird Zeuge davon, wie ein Mann mit Brille den Adligen daraufhin verprügelt und einem der Umstehenden befiehlt, ihn zur Wache zu bringen. Als Marta den Mann beim Hafen wieder einholen kann, hört sie mit, dass sein Name Richter lautet. Ein anderer Mann, der Richter aufgesucht hat, will ihm das Amulett wiedergeben, das Aster gesucht hat. Richter scheucht ihn jedoch fort, mit den Worten, dass Aster bereits tot wäre. Als Richter schreit, dass er ihn getötet hätte und dann in der Masse verschwindet, entscheidet Marta sich dazu, nach Hause zurückzukehren, wo der Vanguard residiert. Marta möchte ihrem Vater nicht von ihrer Wunde berichten, die von einem Tethe'allaner verursacht worden ist und seinen Hass deshalb nur noch mehr anfachen würde. Aber in der Basis begegnet sie Alice und Decus. Alice bemerkt die Wunde, von der sie meint, dass Kommandeur Brute auf jeden Fall darüber bescheid wissen sollte. Marta bittet sie darum, ihm nichts zu erzählen, aber da verschwindet Alice bereits. Bald darauf wird Marta von ihrem Vater zu sich gerufen, der sie fragt, wieso sie verletzt ist. Er weiß es allerdings, denn Alice hat es ihm erzählt, und er kann verstehen, dass Marta nicht mitansehen konnte, wie ein Tethe'allaner einen kleinen Jungen derart niedergemacht hat. Er bittet Marta aber darum, sich fortan aus so etwas herauszuhalten, weil sie noch ein Kind ist, das sich nicht wehren kann. Als Richter Abend zu Besuch kommt und das Gespräch zwischen Marta und Brute unterbricht, erhält Marta von ihrem Vater Hausarrest und soll daraufhin das Zimmer verlassen. Sie bekommt noch mit, wie Richter berichtet, dass sie wissen, wo Tenebrae ist, und dass Richter dem Vanguard noch beitritt. Epilog Lloyd kehrt nach Hause zurück und begrüßt Noishe und seinen Vater Dirk. Dieser ist hocherfreut, ihn wiederzusehen, fragt ihn jedoch, was er sich dabei denkt, einfach so abzuhauen, ohne ihm oder einem seiner Freunde etwas zu sagen. Lloyd erklärt, dass jemand seine Hilfe braucht, und dass er auch nicht mehr dazu erzählen kann, weil es zu gefährlich für alle anderen werden könnte. Dirk verabschiedet ihn und versteht, dass Lloyd einen Auftrag zu erledigen hat. Kategorie:Andere Medien